De oscuridad y monstruos
by Flame's Child
Summary: Manhwa Killing Stalking. ¿Qué es lo que habita dentro de la oscuridad de dos chicos? ¿Qué clase de violentos e intensos sentimientos luchan por liberarse en un arrebato de locura? Un monólogo de dos monstruos. (Sangwoo/Bum. Oneshot).


Hey hey! o/  
Esta vez vengo con una mezcla oneshot-monólogo de dos personajes con los que estoy fascinada del manhwa Killing Stalking... bastante popular debo decir :v  
Espero sea de su agrado :D

* * *

 **DE OSCURIDAD Y MONSTRUOS**

Una… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Gotita… Gotita… Gotita~  
Pequeñas gotas de vida resbalando por una piel blanca y fría, perdiéndose en las sombras del cuarto.  
En la oscuridad.  
¿Qué es lo que hace que todos le teman a la oscuridad? A los niños les cuentan historias estúpidas sobre ella para que hagan sus tareas y terminan convirtiéndolos en unos adultos intimidados, en personas demasiado acobardadas para adentrarse en ella y comprobar que sólo es eso, un cuento infantil.  
Otros se mantienen alejados porque dicen que ahí viven los monstruos, pero eso no es cierto. Los monstruos no nacen en las sombras… Las llevan dentro.

Toda mi vida y a donde quiera que vaya: siempre he estado rodeado de sombras. Desde pequeño aprendí a convivir con ellas para sobrevivir a mi entonces presente; al crecer las hice parte de mí y logré cambiar ese destino miserable. Y todo estuvo bien.  
Sin embargo, cuando entraste a mi vida fui invadido de forma inesperada y violenta por una oscuridad que no conocía. Una que me hacía sentirme más vivo, más fuerte... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vulnerable.

¿Esto es amor?, me he preguntado. No lo sé.  
Esa sensación reconfortante cuando me acurruco en tu regazo o cuando escucho el suave ritmo de tu corazón; incluso si sólo observo tu respiración acompasada mientras duermes me llena el pecho de calidez, como cuando era un niño. Me hace sentir bien y a salvo de mi propia oscuridad.  
Pero eso no está bien… Mi oscuridad no es algo de lo que deba protegerme, me gusta como es, incluso si de ella surgen esas pesadillas que no me dejan dormir o me juegan trucos dementes. Me gusta mi oscuridad y nadie debería protegerme de ella.

Es por eso que te odio.

Te odio por traerme la paz que jamás pedí, por darme un amor que creía inexistente y por hacerme sentir de esta manera. La sola idea de que un ser tan débil como tú tenga poder sobre mí me repugna y me aterra; por eso debí deshacerme de ti desde el principio. No lo hice y ahora soy incapaz, pues no puedo coger un cuchillo y mirarte dormir sin que me tiemble la mano; no puedo evitar la ansiedad que me revuelve las entrañas cuando te pierdo de vista por poco tiempo; no puedo controlar las oleadas de calor que me recorren el miembro cuando te recuerdo gimiendo mi nombre.  
No puedo sólo matarte.  
No cuando has adquirido cierta importancia para mí.

¿Te quedarás conmigo? Es una pregunta que me da vueltas en la cabeza últimamente… Demonios, es lo primero que pienso al despertar y en lo último antes de dormir, ¡es tan vergonzoso!  
Aunque eso no es importante, simplemente me molesta no saber la respuesta. ¿Estarás verdaderamente dispuesto a soportar esta oscuridad?, ¿la misma que ya te ha dejado al borde de la muerte?  
Porque después de todo tú… me amas.

Siempre creí que mentías sólo para salvar tu pellejo, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Si es verdad entonces deberías permanecer a mi lado y serme fiel, sería lo más lógico en este punto ¿no?, en especial por todo lo que te he dado y porque puedo darte incluso más.

Pero si no es así…  
Si descubro que me mentiste desde el principio… No. Si te _atreves_ a dejarme, si a pesar de todo eliges _traicionarme_ ¡nada impedirá que sufras la más lenta y dolorosa de las muertes! ¡Te cortaré como a un cerdo, trituraré tus huesos y desapareceré tu miserable existencia de mi vida sin siquiera pestañear!  
Y cuando eso pase… hah, cuando esa incómoda sensación se haya ido y las pesadillas… vuelvan a tocar la p-puerta del cuarto... Haha... Volveré a... Hahaha…. Mierda.

Heh…  
Cuando eso pase, volveré a tener este vacío. Un oscuro vacío que sólo puede ser llenado con gritos y sangre. ¡Sí! Maravillosos, sublimes gritos de terror... Ah~ ¡y la sangre caliente escurriendo entre mis dedos! ¡Hahahahahahahah...!

Una… Dos… Tres… Gotita… Gotita~  
Pequeñas gotas de vida resbalando por mi piel, perdiéndose en las sombras de este cuarto silencioso.

Y al fondo, en la oscuridad más profunda, una voz que me susurra al oído...

 _"Te amo, Sangwoo"_

 **~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.** **~.** **~.**

Frío. Hambre. Dolor… Un agujero negro en el pecho.  
No es tan distinto como esos días. Excepto que el dolor esta vez no está en mis caderas.  
Excepto que hay alguien durmiendo a mi lado.

Tu cabello sedoso ha crecido un poco, ahora hay unas cuantas hebras extendidas en la almohada. Quiero acariciarlo… quiero besarlo y sentir ese suave contacto en mis labios.

El vago sonido de una ambulancia me distrae, regresándome a la realidad… que también trae de vuelta el frío, el hambre, el dolor y ese agujero negro que ahora tiene cierta profundidad.  
Una profundidad espeluznante.

Contemplo tu hombro subir y bajar al ritmo de tu respiración. Los músculos de tus brazos lucen menos tensos y tu semblante se ha relajado; significa que al fin comenzaste a dormirte.  
¿Un voto de confianza o una prueba? Ya no estoy seguro dónde empieza una y termina la otra, eso es aterrador.

Te observo. Luces tan tranquilo, tan inocente… Cuesta creer cuánta maldad escondes detrás de tu mirada encantadora y esa sonrisa amable.  
Detengo mi mano a escasos centímetros de que mis dedos toquen tu rostro y la aparto con brusquedad, detestando esta confusión.

Te odio.  
¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo después de hacerme daño? ¿Por qué me torturas burlándote de mi amor?  
Te odio. Te odio tanto…  
Nunca creí que odiaría con la misma intensidad con la que he amado; nunca creí que de quien me enamoré y a quien más odio terminarían siendo la misma persona.

Pero no puedo irme. Estoy demasiado aterrado por mi vida y demasiado angustiado de dejarte atrás. No estoy seguro de cómo debería escapar de esta situación.

Ya he intentado matarte un par de veces, cuando eso no funcionó tracé otros planes; he imaginado cómo y cuándo pero al final, estando frente a mí dedicándome esa sonrisa sincera, lo único que hago es corresponderte, abandonando toda esperanza.  
¿Lo sabrás? ¿Sospecharás siquiera de mis intenciones?  
La respuesta me revuelve el estómago.

Al parecer eres inmune a mi odio. Es como si te alimentaras de él y te volvieras más fuerte.  
¿Quiere decir entonces que debo amarte para debilitarte? ¿Debo darte lo que no tuviste para que bajes la guardia y cometas un error?  
Pero… ¿cómo podría?

Esta vez no detengo mi mano, que se ha posado sobre tu cabello, masajeándolo; emites un gruñido de comodidad que encuentro adorable. Entonces me sorprendo a mí mismo mirándote con ternura.  
Tú me ofreciste la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, de deshacerme de la mierda con la que siempre he cargado. Me la ofreciste y la tomé.  
No soy una persona buena, es cierto, pero tampoco soy como tú.

Cada vez que enterraba el cuchillo en la carne, el peso sobre mí se volvía más ligero; fue liberador, me atrevo a decir que hasta sanador pero… a pesar de no sentir nada, más tarde me di cuenta del agujero negro que se había abierto en mi pecho y que sólo se hacía más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
Me di cuenta de que matar mi dolor no cambiaba nada: seguía siendo un pobre diablo, un chico escuálido, pervertido, acosador… Y todos me seguirían viendo como tal.  
Supe en ese momento que mi miseria jamás terminaría, pero eso ya no me importaba. He sido miserable desde que nací.

¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto?  
¿Por qué?  
Entonces te miré… y lo supe.

No tienes idea de cuán reveladora fue tu expresión sorprendida.  
Tal vez para los demás seguiría siendo un pobre diablo al que a nadie le importa. Pero a tus ojos ya no lo era más.  
Por primera vez en mi vida, incluso si sólo fueron unos instantes, me sentí superior al resto de la basura que habita este mundo.

Dejo escapar una suave carcajada, mi mano ahora sólo reposa sobre tu cabello. No haces un solo movimiento.  
Miro de reojo la cadena que sujeta uno de mis tobillos. Bastarían unos segundos para acercarla a tu cuello… El cuello que une tu cabeza con aquellos hombros anchos y ese pecho fortalecido, tan cálido cuando me acurruco en él en noches frías como esta…

¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto?  
Porque ese día me di cuenta de que yo también soy un monstruo.  
Y no uno como tú.  
Me duele porque un monstruo sólo puede ser comprendido por otro monstruo.

Es por eso que creo que nunca dejé de amarte… pero jamás dejaré de odiarte. Has hecho de mi miserable vida un infierno y un refugio.

Me inclino hacia adelante y beso tu frente, me tomo mi tiempo para sentir la calidez en mis labios, para aspirar tu suave aroma y escuchar otro adorable gruñido que tu garganta libera.

Pienso que esa es la razón por la que se han vuelto tan constantes esos sueños en los que levanto el cuchillo de las verduras y te lo clavo en el ojo; en los que escucho el crujido de tus huesos cuando un mazo se estrella contra ellos. Pero cuando estás inerte ante mí, ahogado en tu propia sangre, la oscuridad me devora y asfixia lentamente.  
Al despertar sobresaltado lo primero que hago es buscarte, mi pecho se llena de alivio cuando te oigo deambular por la casa.  
Mi odio se amansa y las pesadillas se disipan en el momento en que me sonríes, te apoyas sobre mis hombros y dejas que tu cálido aliento se interne en mi oído con susurros encantadores.

Vuelvo a acostarme y me acurruco en tu pecho, rodeando ese robusto cuerpo con mi brazo escuálido.

No voy a dejarte. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, no lo haré.  
Quiero que me beses y me toques, que estés dentro de mí; quiero que me abraces y cuides de mí como si fuera el único, quiero… quiero que me ames incluso si tal sentimiento no existe para ti.  
A cambio… El monstruo no te matará.

Siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos y aprieto el abrazo sobre tu cuerpo. El latido de tu corazón comienza a arrullarme.

No hará más planes, no aprovechará tus descuidos y devolverá a su sitio cuanta pequeña arma haya encontrado antes.  
Si eres capaz de amarme y de no lastimarme como esa persona… El monstruo que te odia te dejará vivir.

Mientras estallo en un llanto silencioso, siento que un brazo fuerte me rodea la cintura, atrayéndome más hacia la dulce calidez.

" _Shh… Todo está bien, Bum. Estoy aquí"_

Entreabro los ojos y miro hacia arriba. Tus ojos están cerrados y tu semblante relajado.  
¿De verdad dijiste…?  
Miro hacia abajo. Tu brazo rodea mi cintura, pero no hay fuerza en el agarre, es casi como si sólo se hubiera deslizado.

" _Todo está bien porque te amo"_

Hundo mi rostro sobre tu pecho, el llanto intenta hacerse audible pero lo contengo apenas.  
¿Lo dijiste? ¿Lo imaginé?  
No quiero saberlo. Lo único que me interesa es dormirme cuanto antes; dormir junto a ti, envuelto en tu calor.

Hay mucho silencio. Demasiada oscuridad rodeándonos.  
Y no quiero que ambos monstruos se encuentren en ella.

* * *

Uhhh -se estremece- esa historia realmente da escalofríos...  
Quería plasmar la manera de pensar de ambos, porque siento que Sangwoo es intenso sí, pero también más directo; mientras que Bum es intenso y profundo, por su síndrome... Me fascina y a la vez me perturba el grado de dependencia que ambos están desarrollando!, y eso también quise plasmarlo. Espero haberlo conseguido :'v

Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
